


Puppet Master

by sibley



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Blackmail, Domination, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Master/Pet, Petplay, Photography, Sadism, Submission, Videotaping, blowjob, rough, turn ons: power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibley/pseuds/sibley
Summary: You're a marine who's been captured during a search and rescue mission in Dress Rosa, your captor none other than the infamous warlord Doflamingo. He spares your life, but at what cost? Despite your efforts to be a good little marine you know all too well that this man has exactly what it takes to completely unravel you.





	1. Twisted

“I have a proposition for you.”

In hindsight, you probably should have known those words would lead to nothing but trouble. Especially considering that the one who spoke them was none other than the warlord, Doflamingo. 

But what choice did you have? You’d been caught straying around the toy house, investigating the disappearance of a few fellow marines the night before. You should have known it was a trap honestly with how nobody seemed to be guarding the building and the marine’s den den mushi had been set in such a closed off area nearby. The last thing you remember was picking it up before something heavy knocked you off your feet and out of consciousness.

Right now you were kneeling in the middle of a large room, the furniture and décor like something out of a fairytale. Everything looked immaculate, almost like it belonged to a king. Which, as you now knew, it did. Your examination of the room was cut short as you noticed the man sitting in the throne-like chair by the front of the room, one of his legs draped over the arm of the chair as he sprawled out on it. You felt a pit of fear lodge into your chest as you recognized that sadistic grin and the massive feathered coat that adorned his shoulders. Donquixote Doflamingo, the warlord and king of Dress Rosa. Despite the marines having to pardon warlords and work among them, you knew deep down that this man would easily kill you without a second thought. 

Straightening up, you attempted to get to your feet but found your movements restricted, your wrists bound behind you. Fighting back your panic, you gritted your teeth and narrowed your eyes at the man lounging before you, struggling to pull against the ropes binding you.

“What’s the meaning of this? Let me go, you filthy pirate!”

You hadn’t meant to call him that but you knew you’d already made a mistake when you watched the man lazily lift one arm, pointing one finger at you while his grin only grew more sinister.

“Oh I wouldn’t get mouthy with me just yet,” he drawled in a casual yet predatory manner, his fingers shifting into an odd gesture that you couldn’t recognize. Oh but you would soon enough.

Your body jerked forward as if you’d been yanked by the throat, your breath catching in shock as your face was pushed up against the carpet, still on your knees as your upper body bowed. Despite your best efforts, you couldn’t seem to break free from the invisible strings that bound you to this position. It wasn’t hard to guess who the culprit for your loss of control was. His boisterous laughter rang throughout the room as you trembled in the bowing position, your heart hammering away as you realized you were at the mercy of this man and whatever power he held over you. And, briefly, you let your mind question just what that would mean for you.

The sound of slow footsteps drew your attention away from struggling, your movements stilling as the steps sounded closer until you practically felt his presence before you. Nails grazed over your scalp delicately as long fingers combed through your hair, sending unwelcome shivers down your spine as the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end. You weren’t prepared for how gentle and almost intimate the touch was, your body betraying you by lulling you into a brief and false sense of safety. Then it was shattered as those fingers balled into fists and yanked backwards, pulling your head back so that your neck was bared as you were forced to look up at your captor. Doflamingo crouched before you at an uncomfortably close distance, those glistening white teeth practically taunting you as you winced up at him. Strands of hair were let loose from your tight ponytail, dangling over your eyes before you blew them away and reluctantly decided to give up your struggles.

“Alright,” you practically growled out, your body loosening in his grip as he tilted his head, that annoyingly cocky grin still prominent. “What do you want from me?”

Doflamingo slowly released his grip on your hair once you seemed to give in, his hand slipping down the side of your neck before he traced an index finger over your exposed throat lightly. You were completely under his control now and for some unknown reason that thought wasn’t as scary as it was thrilling. Being this close to one of the most powerful men in the new world wasn’t something many experienced, especially not a marine as fresh as you were. Too late you realized your face seemed to reflect just how okay with this you were because the warlord suddenly gripped onto your throat, not too tightly but enough to make you gasp.

“I have a proposition for you,” he spoke at last, his voice low and dangerous. “If the busy little marine is willing to hear it, of course.”

You held your breath for a moment as his voice did unfamiliar things to you, sending you both into a state of fear and one of deep curiosity. The latter seemed to be stronger though, because you found yourself relaxing in his grip, your voice quiet but steady as you responded.

“I think I can make time to hear it.”

A good move, apparently, because Doflamingo chuckled in amusement instead of snapping your neck as you probably should have feared. The warlord leaned in suddenly and slid a finger under a lock of your hair to tuck it behind your ear, baring it to his hot breath as he murmured into it.

“Cheeky,” his voice sounded like a purr on your sensitive ear and you could have sworn you felt the brush of his lips from how close they were. “I was right about you, I think you’ll do just fine.”

Just like that he pulled back and got to his feet, towering over you in a way that made you feel powerless. Your eyes meant to follow his gaze as he rose but of course they betrayed you, lingering too long over his bare chest and- well, they lingered alright. Enough to make heat rise in your cheeks as you blushed and tried to keep yourself looking calmer than you actually were.

“I’ll get to the point,” Doflamingo spoke steadily, as if he were enjoying how much he was in control of the situation. “I seem to have acquired some marines that you might know of. While I don’t have any need for them, I would like something in return if I were to free them. I’m not often a generous man, so I advise you to think carefully because I won’t reconsider again.”

He paused, letting you mull over the barely concealed threat in his voice, your skin pricking as you felt his gaze even through those heavily tinted shades he wore. You wanted your comrades freed, that was definite. But you couldn’t begin to imagine what he wanted in exchange. Government secrets? Access to your commander? Or maybe even-

“You will remain here while your marine friends go free. They will leave Dress Rosa and you will stay within my palace under my command. You will become mine to do with as I please, to treat how I see fit. I will reward you for your obedience and one day you may even become part of our little family, but only if you show me absolute loyalty. How’s that sound? Your freedom for the lives of your friends…you decide, brave little marine.”

It felt like a dream with how Doflamingo proposed this deal to you, his voice low and barely bothering to conceal the pleasure he must feel in having you trapped like this. What choice did you have really? Your mission had been to locate your lost comrades and to fail this mission would be a weight you would never be able to live down. Besides, the warlord hadn’t said he’d let you go if you declined and you honestly doubted he would anyway.

Before you could answer you felt your body jerk up into a standing position, that same string-like sensation making you feel like a puppet to the mysterious power. You found yourself standing and pressed against the massive warlord’s chest, the heat coming off his bare skin making you feel breathless. Blinking up at him, you felt all too overwhelmed as he rested one large hand on your waist, his fingers splayed out so that his fingertips brushed up under the waistline of your shirt and grazed your skin. A gasp escaped your lips as the small touch sent sparks through your body, your knees feeling weak as you gazed up into Doflamingo’s lecherous gaze. His free hand cupped your chin, thumb massaging circles over your throat as he pressed you firmly against him and tilted his head to the side with that grin of his that you were starting to find yourself drawn to.

“I will be your master,” he began, his index finger straying upwards to brush over your lower lip before pressing it down to part your lips a bit. “And you will be my good little kitten. I’ll show you what it’s like to belong to one of the most powerful warlords in the world.”

Was it just you or did the room suddenly feel so much hotter? You weren’t sure when but those invisible strings had released their hold and you realized you were voluntarily leaning into Doflamingo’s embrace, your hands struggling in their binds but not in an attempt to escape this time. You knew that if your hands had been free you would have tried to touch the chest that was pressed to yours or even try to touch his face. Maybe it was a good thing you were bound then, because you felt deep down that anything you did without permission at this point would mean the end for you. Instead, without consciously deciding on doing so, you felt your lips part more so that they would brush against the man’s finger as you spoke.

“I accept.”

You were no expert at flirting, seduction, or anything of the sort, but you had at least hoped to catch Doflamingo off guard with your bold response. But his grin didn’t waver and neither did he, his index finger immediately jerking between your parted lips to press down on your tongue. A jolt of shock ran up your spine along with a new but not entirely unpleasant surge of heat as you held still, trying to resist the urge to shift your tongue back.

“Prove yourself to me,” Doflamingo murmured, his thumb replacing his index finger and teasingly brushing over your tongue. “Suck.”

The fact that he didn’t have to even use his strange powers to make you do it probably should have seemed bizarre to you. But in that moment you actually felt compelled to follow every order this man could give you, the idea of proving yourself seeming like a challenge you could overcome. You tried to tell yourself it was for the sake of your fellow marines but you knew you were lying to yourself. You wanted to please this man, to impress him and show him your worth.

Without breaking eye contact (or as much as you could make with him wearing his shades), you closed your mouth on the thick thumb, your tongue lightly massaging the bottom of it as your cheeks hollowed in a suctioning motion. You leaned in closer to take the full length of his thumb into your mouth, the taste of his skin on your tongue unique yet not entirely unpleasant. A blush rose into your cheeks as you realized how much you were salivating just from Doflamingo’s thumb, his intoxicating scent filling your mind as you let it wander. If sucking on his thumb caused such a reaction from your body, you couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to drag your tongue over his-

You tried to stop that thought but the rush of heat between your legs already threw you off guard, your thighs clenching together as a muffled whine escaped your lips. With that unsettling speed of his, Doflamingo was quick to move his other hand from your hip to your stomach, shoving your back up against the wall while still keeping his thumb lodged in your eager mouth. He chuckled softly as one of his legs wedged its way between yours, pressing his thigh up against the source of the overwhelming heat. Even through your uniform pants the pressure drove you crazy, your hips instinctively rocking to grind yourself up against his leg as he pinned you there.

“Good girl, you learn quickly.”

His praise did wonders to your body, tremors of sheer desire making you clench as you gazed up at him in desperation, begging the warlord Doflamingo with your eyes to satiate this sudden need. With a predatory smirk, he withdrew his thumb from your mouth and wiped the string of saliva onto your collarbone before his fingers dipped lower, brushing over the skin exposed before the first button of your shirt. He hooked his finger under the first button and yanked back roughly, the button popping off to expose your cleavage to him as he pressed his hips up against you.

“You can keep the uniform but these stay in my sight at all times,” Doflamingo murmured before slipping his tongue out to lick along his bottom lip, your eyes following the movements closely. “And you won’t be needing these pants. I need something with more…easy access.”

Those last words were spoken like a promise and your heart practically leaped into your throat as he put emphasis on his sentence by grinding his hips up against you, letting you feel the prominent bulge between his thighs. The difference in height was made painfully clear as he practically surrounded you, his hand moving from your stomach to swipe at the air beside you, that strange power of his tearing the pants from your body. You felt flustered as your bare thighs were exposed and his leg now pressing against the front of your panties which were, putting it lightly, a soaking mess at this point. You’d never wanted something so badly in your life, your body begged to be touched and toyed with by this man who single handedly ruined any self-control you thought you had. But suddenly the pressure against your body was gone and you struggled against the unsteady trembling of your legs as you whined at the loss, watching as Doflamingo backed away.

“I almost forgot to mention,” he spoke slowly, letting the words roll off his tongue in a seductive drawl as he walked over to a large desk in the room, resting his hand on something you couldn’t quite see. “If you have any intentions on trying to escape or reveal our deal to anybody, abandon those foolish plans now.”

He moved aside to reveal the den den mushi that was trained on you, the eyes wide and clearly recording the scene that had just transpired. Your legs gave out at that moment and you fell to your knees, your face hot as you realized how bad this looked. Kneeling here in your ruined shirt and with no pants on, practically moaning in the arms of the notorious warlord as he toyed with you. You should have been upset by this and perhaps even try to fight back at this point. But he hadn’t revealed whether this den den mushi was live or whether he was merely recording to pass it on if you double crossed him. The thought of your commander seeing you this way…now THAT was a scary thought. You’d probably be tried for treason if you were even able to escape from Doflamingo’s clutches.

Your head had been bowed in thought so you weren’t expecting the rough grip on your chin that yanked your head up, forcing you to look up at your captor as he laughed at your expense. Somehow his touch had the ability to cloud your thoughts and completely erase those vague ideas of escape, your hands trembling in their confines behind your back as you tried to straighten up to ease the pressure on your chin.

“I…I don’t want to escape.”

The words came automatically and you had the brief satisfaction of seeing Doflamingo’s brow lift slightly, his smile becoming wicked as he released your chin. With a mere flick of his fingers your body obeyed his will and pulled you to your feet as he turned his back on you, making his way over to that massive chair before lowering himself into it. The way he sat with his legs splayed out and his elbow resting casually on the arm chair showed how certain he was that you were fully within his power. 

“Come,” his finger twitched lazily towards him and you immediately approached him, unsure of whether he’d even used his powers to draw you near this time. “Show the world what a good girl you are.”


	2. Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something you should know about Doflamingo is that he will always get his way.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get the update out but hopefully it was worth the wait! I think I have 2 or 3 more chapters planned and they may get a bit darker but I will add tags as I go. Feel free to leave comments or suggestions below.

No pressure then. Just the potential that you were being watched by your fellow marines or whoever else may be on the other end of that den den mushi. You tried to push those thoughts away, instead focusing on the man before you as you stood directly in front of him and awaited your fate.

“Turn around,” Doflamingo commanded, your body instantly obeying as you turned your back to him despite it going against anything you’d ever been taught. The sick thrill of being completely at the will of your captor sent a rush of warmth through your body and you hoped he wouldn’t notice the way your thighs trembled momentarily. You bit down on your lower lip as you felt his large, warm hands undoing the ropes around your wrists, trying not to groan when his fingers brushed over the sore skin there. The relief of having your hands freed was brief though as you felt one of his arms loop around your waist and yank you backwards until you were pulled onto his lap, your back pressed up against his chest. 

“Let’s give them a show, shall we?” Doflamingo purred against the side of your neck, the vibrations from his words making you squirm in anticipation as you settled onto his lap. “Be a good toy for me and I may give you a treat later on.”

His words coaxed you into relaxing against his body just a bit as he slid a hand down over your bare upper thigh, gripping it roughly to give you a squeeze. You tried not to moan as you felt his long, hot tongue press against the side of your neck and slowly drag upwards towards your jaw. The hand that wasn’t groping your thigh gripped the side of your neck and roughly tilted your head so that your neck was exposed to him, your heart hammering away in your chest as you held still. You weren’t prepared for how quick he was to bite down on the skin between your neck and collarbone, his mouth hot on your skin as he sucked roughly on the spot. A low moan escaped your lips as his teeth dug into your skin, your hands gripping the arms of the chair in an attempt to brace yourself. Your hips rocked eagerly over his lap in an attempt to rub your thigh against the hardness that was currently pressed against it, the heat between your thighs making you whimper with desire.

“Please…I need-“

Your words were cut off as the hand on your neck moved upwards so that he could shove two of his fingers into your open mouth, his thick fingers pressing down on your tongue and filling your mouth to muffle any protests. Though he didn’t speak the command your body responded by obediently enveloping his fingers within your mouth, your tongue working over the tips of his fingers as you suckled eagerly.

“Look at you,” he chuckled against your skin, his tongue rasping over the portion of skin that he’d practically sucked raw, leaving you with a mark of his ownership. “Already settling into your role so nicely. Good to see you know your place.”

His praise made you whimper as his fingers rubbed over your tongue, distracting you as his other hand slid over your thigh towards the inner part of it. He then jammed his thumb up against the front of your panties and rubbed his index finger along the wet cloth, pressing down as he traced over the lips of your pussy through the material. Your whole body shuddered in response, a string of saliva escaping your lips and dribbling down your chin as your mouth went slack briefly. With precise movements, he pushed the cloth of the panties between the lips of your pussy with his thumb to locate your clit, massaging the material over to double the amount of stimulation against it. Whimpering around his fingers, you rocked your hips up against his teasing touches, his quiet laughter only pushing you closer to the point of no return. To make matters worse, Doflamingo decided then and there to start nibbling on your ear, his teeth roughly tugging at your earlobe before his tongue snaked up the side of your jaw and drew out a long moan from you.

“What’s wrong, kitten?” Doflamingo purred into your ear, his index finger pushing the cloth of your panties to the side to slide over your pussy lips and teasingly dip it between them every few seconds. “Tell me what you want. Don’t make me ask twice.”

He annunciated the threat by suddenly pushing two fingers into your slick pussy, a gasp escaping you as your hips bucked up against his hand. One finger hooked and toyed with your clit before he used his thumb to assist him in spreading your lips wider, sliding both fingers in to the knuckle to splay them and stretch you. The fingers that were stuffed in your mouth pulled back to slip lower and cup one of your breasts through your uniform, groping and pressing his palm against the material so that the heat coming off of him could be felt. You couldn’t take much more of this, you knew exactly what you wanted and you weren’t above begging for it at this point from how hard he had broken your resistance.

“Fuck me!” You cried out now that your mouth was unoccupied, drool dribbling from your chin onto your chest as you writhed in his grip. “I need…I need you, please.”

You felt something twitch beneath you and whimpered, reaching down bravely between your legs to try and palm that tantalizingly thick bulge in his pants that was pressing against you. Wrong move. With that startling swiftness of his, Doflamingo pulled his fingers free from your pussy and flicked his fingers, a barely visible string winding around both your wrists to bind them together. You could barely blink before you found yourself on the floor, your face pressed into the ground as his hand fisted your hair and pushed you down, his voice low and menacing in your ear.

“Have we forgotten who’s in control here?” he growled, his grip on your hair tightening and making you wince as he pressed his body against your back, your body humming with desire as you felt him press down on your exposed ass. “Do you really think you’ve deserved the pleasure of having a king fuck you? Pathetic.”

Suddenly the pressure holding you down was gone and you heard him return to his sitting position, though the tension in the air had shifted. You weren’t sure how but you knew he had been waiting for you to slip up and that he never intended to give you what you wanted immediately. Turning on your hands and knees, the string still binding you, you were given a view of his inner thighs spread before you with a leg on both sides and his large figure looming over you. 

Despite his words he was grinning ear to ear, one hand lifted to lazily rotate his fingers as those invisible strings took over your self-control again, your body jerking forward until your face was pressed up against the crotch of his pants. Your cheeks felt hot as you could feel the shape of his arousal beneath the fabric of his pants, his musky scent making your mouth water of its own accord. You could feel it twitch in response to your face being rubbed up against it, humiliation briefly making you self-conscious as you imagined what the den den mushi was capturing right now. You, on your hands and knees, with your face pressed up against Doflamingo’s groin while everything was on display for whoever to see.

“Now it’s your turn to please me,” he commanded, lifting the fingers he’d used to tease you and dragging his tongue over them to taste you, obviously taunting you with how slow and deliberate he was being. “Put your mouth to use and serve me.”

You watched as he undid his belt and dipped his fingers under the waistline of his pants to pull them down a bit, finally exposing the erect length beneath that you’d been begging for. Swallowing back any reaction you may have had, you admired the length of his cock and tried not to feel daunted by its size. He wrapped his fingers around the base of the shaft and slowly stroked along the length so that it would rub up against your face, his chuckles making you whine as he pressed the head against the corner of your mouth. His other hand moved in to push his index finger between your lips and he hooked two fingers into your mouth to part your lips, forcing you to open up for him before resting the head of his cock on your bottom lip.

“Suck, my obedient little toy.”

Your tongue reacted on its own and flicked forward to brush over the tip of his cock as you leaned in to take his cock into your all too eager mouth, his fingers releasing you once a good amount of his length was inside. But they didn’t stray far. Doflamingo’s fingers slid over your scalp to comb through your hair, your gaze shifting up to his face just in time to see his grin twist into something more sadistic. A muffled yelp was all you could muster as you felt his hand push down suddenly on the back of your head and force his full length into your mouth, tears springing into your eyes as the head of his cock hit the back of your throat. His scent was overwhelmingly powerful as your nose was pushed into the neatly shaved pubic hair on his groin, your eyes squeezing shut as you whimpered on his cock.

“Silly marine,” Doflamingo growled out in a husky voice, his fingernails digging into the skin along your scalp as he pressed his hips against your face. “I’m not here for your idea of foreplay. You’re here to get me off so I suggest you be worth my time before I dispose of you.”

His words made you shudder as he bucked his hips to reinforce his point, tears running down your cheeks as your jaw ached with the effort of having his full length inside your mouth. Your tongue made a few feeble attempts at massaging the underside of his cock but he seemed to have a different idea. His hand, still gripping your hair, pulled your head back until his cock slid free and you were able to gasp for air. But he then thrusted his hips forward to buck his cock back into your mouth, keeping your mouth close as he steadily rocked his hips in a thrusting motion, a low groan escaping his gritted teeth. You tried to keep up by bobbing your head along his rigid cock, the taste of his pre coating your tongue and making you that much more eager to get him off. His grip on your hair eased as you picked up the rhythm that he obviously wanted you to take, his head tilted to watch you with that hungry look of his.

“Much better,” the warlord murmured with a satisfied huff, his praise making it hard to look at him as you pumped his cock with your mouth, tongue flitting along the bottom with each bob of your head. Suddenly you heard a familiar click and your eyes flicked up in time to see that Doflamingo was holding a smaller den den mushi, pressing down on it to snap shots of you in the act. “Such a natural look for you, a lowly marine pleasing her king. What a good girl you’ve become.”

You felt yourself clench at his words, your cheeks hot as you felt your own wetness trickling down the insides of your thighs. But you knew better than to stop by now. So you squeezed your eyes shut and tried to ignore the humiliating thought of who might see those photos as you bobbed your head along obediently, even pushing your nose into his groin to deep throat him every few moments. Doflamingo grunted low in his throat as he gripped your hair again and yanked your head back, his tongue lolling out a bit as he used his other hand to stroke his cock, the head rubbing up against your lips. Panting in an attempt to catch your breath, you could only let out a strangled gasp of surprise as a warm shot of cum hit your cheek, a few more spurts following to cover your lips and chin. 

The way Doflamingo licked over his lips as he coated your face in his cum only made it clear that he never planned to warn you and you were lucky enough to close your eyes just in time before things could get…unfortunate for them. After the last shot hit your tongue you felt him rub a thumb over your closed eyelid, gathering the mess he’d made and swiftly slipping it between your lips.

“Enjoy, you’ve earned your reward.”

His voice was husky from his release and you found yourself instinctively closing your mouth on his fingers to suck the cum from them, trying to keep the taste of it locked in your memory. Finally you opened your eyes as he pulled his fingers from your mouth and you were disappointed to see that he’d redone his belt, the cock you craved so badly gone from your sight. You tried to lift your hands up before remembering your wrists were bound, your body trembling from sexual frustration as you sat back and looked up at him pleadingly.

“Can we-“

“No.”

You were stunned by how quick his answer was, his face alight with amusement as he got to his feet and side stepped to walk across the room, laughter escaping him once he reached the door. Unable to see what he was doing behind you, you were unprepared for the way your body suddenly jerked upwards and threw you back against the chair, giving you a view of Doflamingo at the door. 

“I told you. Your purpose is to please me and you’ve done just that. Now I have some captured marines to tend to, so be a good pet and try not to cause any trouble in here until I return. Don’t think you’re not being monitored.”

Any protest you may have had was cut off as the door closed behind him, the sound of the lock making you whine in frustration. Leave it to a pirate to leave you humiliated and undeniably horny for him. You sat back in the chair and tested the strings around your wrists, noting that they weren’t uncomfortable but they didn’t give much. An idea suddenly popped into your head as you brought your knees up to your chest with your legs spread, smirking up at the den den mushi recording you as you brushed your fingers over the front of your panties. If he wasn’t going to use you then you were going to give him a show he wouldn’t be able to resist.


	3. The Bidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrong move, marine.

This had seemed like a much better idea in your head than it actually was. The position was uncomfortable at best and you were sure you were making a fool of yourself for whoever was watching but at that moment you tried not to care. That bastard had left you yearning for him in ways you didn’t think you’d ever feel for a pirate, let alone this particular one. But here you were, sliding your fingers along the slick lips of your pussy and trying to imagine them as Doflamingo’s, though you knew yours could never compare to how sure and skilled his had been. He’d barely touched you and yet you were left a dripping mess, your body trembling and your face hot with humiliation as you recalled the way he teased you. Suddenly it was much easier to enjoy yourself when you recalled earlier, your eyes closing as you let yourself relax enough to let out a soft moan. Whether you’d intended for the moan to sound like the warlord’s name or not, you weren’t quite sure.

“Well what do we have here?”

The low voice coming from behind made you jump in surprise, your eyes wide open as you tried to turn to see who it was. But hands suddenly pressed down on your shoulders to keep you in your spot and you recognized the feel of those large hands all too well. But how? Didn’t he just leave the room?

“Couldn’t even make it a few minutes before thinking of your master again, hm?” The silky voice of Doflamingo brushed against your ear, followed by a finger pressing firmly against your jugular vein, tracing it along the shape of your neck. “You should know I have no use for you if you’re getting satisfaction without me. I should dispose of you before you waste my time.”

A shudder ran up your spine as his finger disappeared from your neck, the sound of his footsteps ringing in your ears until he came around from behind the chair to stand before you. In a flash he was looming over you, one leg lifted up to prop his shoe between your legs as he gripped your chin and pressed his forehead against yours. Though his grin was the same sadistic one he always adorned, you still felt as if something were off. If anything he seemed more dangerous and, for some reason, that only made you whimper with need.

“Since I can’t leave you alone without you becoming a pathetic mess over me I guess I will just have to wear you down,” he spoke in a low and dangerous tone, his hand slipping around your throat to grip it firmly. His fingers pressed into the skin that he’d already left bruised earlier, rubbing circles over the spots and sending little tremors of pain across your skin. “I’ll use you up until you have no other purpose. And then? I’ll fuck you again. By the time I am through with you there will be nothing left of your will.”

His words were more than just taunts, they were promises. This you could feel just by the venom he spat into his last few sentences, his tone taking on one of almost disgust as he tightened his grip on your neck. Any words you may have had were cut off as you felt the air leave your lungs, your hands feebly tugging at his wrist in an attempt to ease his grip. Wrong move. Something in his face tensed up and his smile turned cruel as he pulled you up out of the chair by your neck, holding you up with a low chuckle before he brought you over to the wide desk in the room and dropped you onto it. As you gasped for air, those invisible strings tugged you over the desk so that your upper body was pressed against it, your cheek pressed to the smooth surface as you looked back at the warlord. Doflamingo easily leaned over you to hold your wrists above your head with one hand, his other hand sliding around you to tug your panties down the rest of the way before holding them up.

“Are you sure you’re a marine? Didn’t think you government dogs were so eager to get fucked, especially by a pirate. But here you are, absolutely dripping wet and eager for my cock. You really were made to be my toy.”

You opened your mouth to argue against that but he was quick to stuff the wet cloth in your mouth, using it as a gag of sorts so that your response was muffled. Humiliation at having to taste your own arousal made you blush, even more so when you felt his free hand dip between your legs to push them apart so he could brush the tips over the lips of your pussy. Any resistance you had fled as you were rendered powerless, your body responding to his touches all too willingly. His fingers pushed up between the slick lips until his thumb was rubbing over your clit, sending waves of intense pleasure through your lower body and causing you to moan out loud. The hand that had been gripping your wrists switched over to the back of your head, delicately combing his fingers through your hair before he suddenly yanked back to force you to lift your head, your back arched in an uncomfortable position. His breath was on your ear in a heartbeat as he pressed his body down against yours, his hips pressed against your ass as you felt him surround you.

“Time to learn your place.”

The voice didn’t come from behind you though. You tried to lower your chin so that you could see where it came from but you didn’t have to, because suddenly the man who you thought was behind you was standing before you, sinister laughter filling the room. Despite having your neck bent at such an angle, you attempted to echo the question that was going through your head.

“How…how can you be-“

“Did you really think I would leave you on your own?” The Doflamingo before you interrupted, cupping your chin in his hand as he kneeled down to your level and brought his face close to yours. “I left my string clone here to watch over you, my naughty little kitten. Though I had expected you to hold out longer. All is well though, it just looks as if I’ll have to break you a lot sooner than planned.”

As he spoke, you felt the grip on your hair loosen before feeling something press up between your legs, the Doflamingo clone grinding the head of his cock up against you. He didn’t waste any time with foreplay and you were rewarded with your patience as he pressed the head inside you, pushing his full length inside slowly so that you could feel how fully he filled you. You bit down on the cloth in an attempt to avoid moaning in front of the real Doflamingo but his grin said it all. He knew he was about to unravel you completely with or without having to hear you. The clone slid one hand up behind your knee to pull it up, propping it over the desk so that he fit inside at an angle that made you clench around him, your body trembling a bit as you whimpered into your makeshift gag.

Meanwhile the real Doflamingo reached out to place his hand over your head, sliding it slowly to the back of your neck before roughly pressing down so that your face was pressed against the front of his pants. You felt yourself drooling around the already wet material in your mouth as you were forced against the bulge already forming from his arousal, the sight of you being completely under his control obviously something he craved. It was such a tease to have your face so close to what you wanted that you couldn’t help yourself when you used your tongue to push the cloth out of your mouth, spitting it out before pressing your lips over the front of his pants. You had intended to satisfy him by showing how eager you were but the repercussions of your actions came swiftly. 

A sharp pain came in the form of a quick slap across your cheek at the same time that the clone suddenly pulled out of you, leaving you whimpering and squirming at the loss of having him inside you. You looked up just as the real Doflamingo maneuvered his fingers in that odd motion he’d used earlier, suddenly feeling a weight around your already sore neck. Though it was faint you noticed the thinnest of strings connecting your neck to the man’s hand, almost like a leash of sorts. It didn’t take much thinking to realize that he’d made some sort of collar that pressed teasingly against the hickeys left behind, the sensation making your breath hitch when the string rubbed up against your skin. Doflamingo yanked on the string to pull your face roughly against him and forced you to look up at him. This time there was no grin, his lips turned down in a scowl and his forehead furrowed with blatant disapproval.

“Foolish girl,” he spat the words out like a curse, his voice dripping with more venom than you’d ever heard before and causing you to feel more fear than you had upon first meeting him. “You’re like the rest of them, thinking you can decide what happens and playing with this silly idea that you have any control. Your king decides your fate, human scum. Haven’t we gone through this?” 

At this point you could only watch as he pushed the front of his pants down to free his erection, wincing as he slapped it lightly against the cheek he’d slapped. He didn’t command you to open your mouth and you had a feeling he would be angry if you even tried, so you simply watched him as he rubbed the side of your lips with his cock. The clone seemed to have different motives this time, accepting some silent signal that you were not to be given any immediate release. So you waited with bated breath as you heard a drawer open, followed by a popping noise. Two fingers slid between your ass cheeks, covered in a warm and smooth substance that you could recognize as lube. The way you tensed up must have clued him in to your fear of what he might be planning, because he chose that moment to dip his index finger into the cleft of your ass. A whine escaped you as the slick finger pressed down against your entrance, testing how much of his finger you could fit comfortably as you felt yourself clench down on him.

Despite your muffled sounds of protest, the clone dipped another lube slicked finger inside you and hooked the fingers to try and loosen you up, your hips bucking feebly against the unfamiliar intrusion. His fingers pulled back halfway before pushing in further, spreading inside you as the clone let out a satisfied chuckle at how your body was adjusting to the movements. You tried to focus but it was getting harder with the insistent way the real Doflamingo was rubbing the head of his cock over your lower lip, leaving a smear of pre in its wake.

“If you want to be broken in so badly then so be it. I’ll break you in every way I can until you know whose bitch you are. Now, open.”

The response was almost immediate, your lips parting just in time for him to push his cock up between your lips, the taste of his pre almost rewarding on its own. At that moment you felt the fingers slowly pull out from behind you, replaced by the feeling of something round and cold. You moaned around Doflamingo’s cock as he filled your mouth with his girth, his grip on the leash tightening to pull you on his cock more at the same time that you felt the cold metal breach your slicked entrance. It wasn’t unpleasant but it took your body a moment to adjust before the second ball was pushed in, soon followed by a third as you realized you were being trained with metal beads. You could feel saliva escaping the corner of your mouth as Doflamingo forced his cock against the back of your throat, not wasting any time in reminding you of your place. Once there were four metal balls inside you there was a clicking sound followed by the sensation of having the balls vibrate inside you, the feeling spreading through your lower body in such a tantalizing way that you couldn’t help bucking your hips against the desk. Once that was done, the clone’s fingers slipped back down to toy with your sensitive slit, driving you crazy with the teasing way he’d only allow his fingers to slip between the lips occasionally. 

You bobbed your head along Doflamingo’s length as he allowed you some room to do so, almost choking as you suddenly felt two fingers being pushed inside you. Then you felt the warm sensation of the clone’s tongue slide over the lips of your pussy, toying with your clit by circling it before those lips latched on to suckle on it. Waves of pleasure shot through you as you tried to keep up with the rocking of Doflamingo’s hips, your own hips trying to buck but being immediately stilled as the clone gripped your thighs. As the clone’s tongue delved between your slick lips to slide over your inner walls you felt Doflamingo’s hand press to your forehead as he pulled his cock from your mouth, a string of saliva connecting the two. Your moans sounded weak at this point as your body succumbed to both the lapping of the clone’s tongue along with the vibrations from the toy, heat building up within your lower abdomen as you felt yourself teetering over the edge. Your hands, still bound, gripped at the edge of the desk as you gazed up at Doflamingo through heavily lidded eyes, his smirk telling you that he knew exactly what state you were in.

“Go ahead. Cum for your king.”

As if on cue, the clone pushed his thumb down on your clit and rasped his tongue deeper than you thought possible until you hit your limit, moaning out as your whole body trembled with the effort. You rode out your climax as Doflamingo watched with that grin of satisfaction, idly stroking his cock up against your cheek as if he were just getting started. Coming down from your brief high, you panted heavily with the effort of trying to keep your head up, Doflamingo’s grip on your leash not wavering for a moment so that you had to face him during your orgasm. Exhaustion crept into your body and you almost groaned as you felt the clone tug at the beads inside you, slowly tugging one out so that your oversensitive body felt every friction and vibration it made. One by one the balls were tugged out until you felt a strange emptiness, your body yearning to be filled again despite having just been satiated. Your eyes started to close as numbness spread through your spent body but you were quickly jolted awake by a tug of the leash, the collar feeling much heavier on your neck suddenly.

“I’m not done playing with my toy yet. Whether you finish or not is nothing I care about, you’re here to please me until I am bored with you.”

A whine escaped your lips as he suddenly walked around the desk and out of sight, the leash vanishing from your view but the collar remaining all the same. The tugging of strings brought your body to a standing position and spun you around so that you lost balance, collapsing to your knees on the ground so that you were facing the center of the room. Doflamingo sat upon his throne again, casually stroking his cock with the tips of his fingers as he beckoned you closer with his other hand.

“Come,” he ordered, leaning back with his legs spread apart in that casual demeanor he wore so well. “I think it’s time I officially break you in, my obedient little marine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that cliffhanger but the next chapter is gonna be better, I promise. I wanted to portray the head-canon that Doflamingo's only goal is to toy with you until you're broken both physically and in mentality.  
> Anyway, chapter 4 should be the last one so I'll start working on it right away!

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fics? Feel free to leave a donation or inquire about commissions! http://ko-fi.com/sibley


End file.
